Question: What do the following two equations represent? $-4x-3y = -3$ $6x-8y = 5$
Answer: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $-4x-3y = -3$ $-3y = 4x-3$ $y = -\dfrac{4}{3}x + 1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $6x-8y = 5$ $-8y = -6x+5$ $y = \dfrac{3}{4}x - \dfrac{5}{8}$ The slopes are negative inverses of each other, so the lines are perpendicular.